Catch A Falling Star
by FreudTastic
Summary: PharaohMan feels that his life is empty, and without a reason. But can the arrival of a newly-saved Robot Master save him from his depression? Rated T for Suggestive Themes and FLUFF. Oneshot


PharaohMan sighed as he was sitting down on the balcony of Dr. Light's house, looking up at the night skies. Sure, he was glad that he was liberated from Dr. Cossack's control, thanks to the Blue Bomber and all that, but it still felt that something was missing. He had been taken to Light's house for rehabilitation and reprogramming, to remove any quirks that Cossack might have placed in him, like tracking devices or remote self-destruct tools, but nothing had been found yet. And still, Pharaoh could not find peace. He needed someone to be with him through all of this, and he would do anything to let someone close. He sighed again, taking off his crown and letting his chest-long, silver-glistering hair fall down over his back, taking off his mouth armor as well to reveal his dried-out lips, letting a third sigh pass them before speaking to himself.

"Why do I keep struggling?" he asked himself. "This life… feels so empty without someone to fill the void in me." Pharaoh was a lover of poetry, as the charismatic person he was. He often read up his poems to women he met, but for some reason, none of them had admired him of his talents, and he had been turned down each time. "This feels so hopeless…" he said to himself, but before he was able to gloat himself even further, he heard footsteps closing in towards the balcony, and he instantly put on his mouth armor and pharaoh crown. "Who goes there?" he demanded, turning around to see the Blue Bomber himself standing near the entrance. "Oh… MegaMan. I didn't expect you to be here." Pharaoh apologized.

"It's ok, PharaohMan!" Mega smiled brightly, before he went up to his 'brother', as he liked to call the other Robot Masters, hugging his waist and smiling happily at him. Pharaoh flinched a bit at this, since he never liked being hugged by boys that much, but sighed contently and hugged the smaller robot back. "Hey, you should come inside!" Mega then chirped, letting go of PharaohMan and pointing indoors. "We're having a really big party today! We have liberated a new Robot Master from Wily, you see!" Mega was always excited when new 'bots were saved form Wily's evil clutches and brought into the good, caring hands of his creator and father-figure; Dr. Light. He always believed his and Light's cause was the right one, and it had sure proven itself once or twice in his life! Pharaoh was about to turn down the offer, until he saw Mega's irresistible face, just squealing out 'C'mon! For me?' and drew a long sigh before nodding.

"Fine, Mega. I'll go with you then." He said softly, taking off Mega's helmet and ruffling the boy's raven hair a bit, making him giggle softly. As his helmet was put back on, he smiled again at Pharaoh before leading the way inside, the Egyptian-themed robot following him through the hallways of the second floor, then headed downstairs with him as they ended up in the living room, where a lot of the other Robot Masters were gathered; AirMan, CrashMan, SnakeMan, RingMan, just to name a few. He just sighed as he looked around to see if he could catch a glimpse of this newly liberated Robot Master MegaMan was rambling about. But he got more than he asked for, it seems, as he suddenly bumped into someone with brute force, and fell down from the recoil, landing on his butt. "Ow! Hey, that hurt, what were you th-" his words froze a bit as he began to stare at the one whom he had crashed into; A young-looking, healthy robot with smooth skin, teal eyes, and since his helmet had fallen off from the collision, his perfect, brown hair was showing, being no longer than his jaw-line. His body was adorned with a star-shaped armor, and his arms had a hand on the right side, and a cannon with a star-shaped hole on the left. Pharaoh had not seen such a gorgeous robot in his entire life, nor such a young-looking one, either. He sorts of envied young robots, but in a respectful way. Smiling under his mouth armor a bit, he stood up slowly, looking down on the younger robot, which had a clear visible blush on his cheeks, as they were flaring in a pink color.

"Owie, hehe~" he said shyly, before standing up as well, looking over at PharaohMan, blushing even more as he saw how well-built he was, despite his elderly age. He smiled over at him, waving his hand a bit. "U-Um… hi." He said, still being a bit shy of himself. Pharaoh was a bit stunned at the sudden words, and kind of blushed as well, but out of embarrassment for not being able to think of any reply. Finally, he was about to answer, until MegaMan found the two of them.

"Oh, Pharaoh, you found him!" he chirped cheerfully, seeing that PharaohMan had more or less crashed onto the new-comer. "PharaohMan, this is the robot we rescued from Wily; his name is StarMan!" Pharaoh looked at Star, rolling the name around in his mind for awhile. 'StarMan' he thought to himself. 'What a fitting name… and a cute one' MegaMan then turned to Star, who was still shy as hell. "StarMan, don't be shy!" Smiled Mega. "PharaohMan may be old, but he's not old and grumpy, I assure ya!" he giggled a bit at his joke, before looking at both of them. "Well, you two seem to get along already, so I'll just leave for now! See ya!~" with another childish smile, he walked off to see if the other Robot Masters were enjoying themselves. Meanwhile, Star smiled a bit at Pharaoh, being eager to get to know him more.

"So, PharaohMan was it?" he asked with a giddy voice, smiling at him. "Nice to meet you! I'm, hehe, StarMan, like MegaMan told you." His blush was fading a bit now. "Like my name implements, I can use stars as weapons, create a shield and toss it at my opponents. What can you do?" Pharaoh was kinda frozen in actions again. Yet another unprepared question was asked to him, and he took some time before answering it.

"H-Huh? Oh, well, I use thermal energy stored from sunlight to create energy spheres and waves that I attack with." He explained. "I call it the 'Pharaoh Shot'." He explained with a slight smile under his mouth armor. He had never imagined Star to be such a witty little robot, but he seemed like a happy, chatty one despite having crashed right into Pharaoh for just a few seconds ago. Yet this little kid seemed more or less friendly, no matter what the case. Pharaoh's old cheeks almost ached from not having smiled in a while, and he groaned a bit.

"What's up, Pharaoh?" asked Star, wanting to take a closer look, but Pharaoh only pushed him away, gently of course. He didn't want to seem rude. "P-Pharaoh? I was just gonna…"

"I-I am fine, Star. I-I just… need some repairing…" he muttered, before walking off to find a nice, private room. He trudged off rather hastily, almost bumping roughly into HardMan on his way up to the top floors, apologizing quickly before he got up and turned straight to one of the bedrooms, as he quickly dashed inside, closed the door, and sighed in relief.

"W-What the heck was that… for a feeling?" he asked himself slowly. He looked down on his hands, which were shaking like a freak-signal had hit his circuits. He felt all squeamish and gleeful inside… something he hadn't felt except the moment he was created. Was there something wrong with him? He sighed and began pondering on the problem. He was so deep in thought, that he didn't hear the door creak slightly, opening up as a certain 'bot sneaked into his room.

"P-Pharaoh?" Star's childish voice was a bit concerned, and a bit saddened, thinking he had made Pharaoh hate him or something. He certainly did not want to make enemies the first day he got here, and especially not with one of the older ones. He got up to him gently and slowly, almost tip-toeing up to him, and placed his hand on Pharaoh's shoulder. "Pharaoh, I-" he was cut off as Pharaoh almost instantly jerked his shoulder away from Star, and shouted at Star with almost threatening words.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" he cried out, and punched at Star, his fist making clear contact with Star's right face-side, and sending him into the opposite side of the wall. As Star fell down on the floor, his sensors registered pain from his face… but all he felt, somewhere deep in his mechanical heart… was fear. He feared Pharaoh was mad at him, and that he didn't like him. Tears welled up in the star robot's eyes, as he covered his face, sobbing.

"I-I'm sorry Pharaoh! I-I am really sorry, I… I-I just wanted to help you! Y-You seemed sick or something, a-and I was just wanting to help you…" he kept whimpering and whining, holding his face both to soothe the pain, and out of shame. Pharaoh saw this… he heard every word, registered every tear that ran down his hands and face… and this made his body ache even more. This time, it was out of guilt. He had hurt Star out of intention, but somehow, he still felt guilty for injuring such a young, innocent robot. He sighed and went up to Star, removing his Pharaoh crown and mouth-armor. Star looked up and saw him stand in front of him, his ruby-red eyes glaring down on his glimmering, teal ones. He squeaked and turned away, but Pharaoh knelt down to him, held his chin, and turned Star's face to him, before uttering a single word;

"Sorry." He said it with such gentleness and care, it was out of this world. His hand was no longer firm and determined, but smooth and gentle, as it stroked Star's chin gently. The words had been whispered into Star's ear, and it almost made him feel squeamish all over again. He looked at Pharaoh, and just marveled at him.

"I-It's… ok…" he said slowly, without thinking. "But… why, Pharaoh? Why did you hit me?"

"I just don't know, ok…" Pharaoh sighed, turning his head from Star this time. "It's just that… when I saw you, you kind of made some of my old, younger systems turn in again… and I felt happy. Not in a thousand years have I felt as young… and still been as old as I am now. You opened a new world to me, with the doors wide ajar… yet I dwelled in the shades and refused the invitation." He shook his head a bit. "S-Sorry… an old habit…"

"Wow… that was kind of nice. What was that from?"

"A poem I'm working on… it's still in progress…" Pharaoh's cheeks were flushing red by now, and he himself did not notice it as he was too focused on talking to Star.

"Really? I didn't know robots could like poetry… that must be awesome!" Star smiled a bit, as Pharaoh looked back at him.

"T-Thanks…" he smiled, and stood up, holding out a hand to Star. "You know… you're kind of cute." He admitted with another smile, which wasn't aching his cheeks so much this time. Star accepted the help, and pulled himself up as Pharaoh also pulled him up. Star smiled at Pharaoh, and hugged him lovingly. Pharaoh flinched again, but now… it all felt so normal. Him, hugging a boy? Why not? He smiled and hugged Star back, his hands roaming over his back. Star let out something resembling a moan, and smiled at Pharaoh.

"You got the touches…" he smiled, but deep down in that smile, he hid a playful smirk.

"T-Thanks Star… I've had a few women in my life… but right now, my life's kinda empty…" that was Star's que; pushing Pharaoh onto the bed, he giggled with glee as he was the older 'bot land on his bare ass on the bed, and before Pharaoh got the time to react, Star crept up on the bed, his hips straddling against Pharaoh's.

"Well… let me be a guiding 'star' in your life~" Star smiled gently, and then embraced Pharaoh with his arms, locking his lips with the other robot's in a passionate kiss. Pharaoh was all but frozen as he sat there, being kissed by the younger robot he had adored a few seconds ago, and was now being both seduced and mesmerized by as the younger one's kissed moisturized his dry lips, and made his sensors run amok in his body as they felt lust and desire, unspoken of from any age. Moaning, he returned the sweet embrace and kiss, holding StarMan closer to him and kissing his lips back, as the two of them began grinding their hips against each other. Moaning, Star reached to the older robot's silver hair, slipping his fingers through it and twirling small locks of it before straightening them out. Pharaoh did the same, removing Star's helmet and feeling his brown-haired scalp with his sensitive digits, as they ran through his hair. Both of them kept this up for about a few minutes, before both broke off, gasping slightly for air.

"W-Wow… StarMan, that… was incredible…" Pharaoh panted, but also smiled at Star. He petted Star's cheek where he had been hit earlier, soothing the bruise, to which Star smiled and nuzzled his hand.

"I got to say the same, Pharaoh~" he smiled, before laying down near Pharaoh, cuddling up to his body. "Pharaoh… I'm sleepy. Can we go to bed now?" he asked with a slight yawn, and Pharaoh nodded, wrapping his arm around Star's body, holding him close.

"Yeah… good night… my beloved guiding star~" he cooed, kissing Star's cheek before both of them fell asleep. And outside their windows, the starry night sky kept shining off in the distance, as two falling stars intertwined with each other, falling together before disappearing in the night sky.


End file.
